In wireless communication networks, an evolved Node B (eNB) transmits a control channel, such as an enhanced physical downlink control channel (ePDCCH) to a user equipment. The ePDCCH includes downlink control information (DCI) with information used by the UE to receive a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). In many wireless communication networks, the eNB may use either localized or distributed transmission of the ePDCCH. However, distributed transmission of the ePDCCH may present a different interference fingerprint than localized transmission of the ePDCCH, which may make it difficult for a neighboring cell to cancel the interference.
Additionally, in some wireless communication networks, it is not permitted for the PDSCH to be transmitted in the same physical resource block (PRB) pair as the ePDCCH. This may cause bandwidth wastage due to unused resource elements of the PRB pair that is used to transmit portions or all of the ePDCCH.